1) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording method and a recording apparatus for recording medium having two recording layers.
2) Description of Related Background Art
Hitherto, a DVD (digital versatile disc) is known as recording medium for recording video, audio, computer data, and other various contents. Depending on the application, various standards of DVD have been specified. One of them is DVD-Video standard (see pages VI 3-5 of non-patent document 1).
In the DVD-Video standard, a basic reproduction unit of AV data is defined as a “Cell”, and reproduction sequence is controlled. In particular, in a recording medium having two information recording layers, it is designated that one Cell should not be recorded in plural recording layers.
Accordingly, in commercial DVD-Video software, in order to record AV data in recording medium having two layers by conforming to DVD-Video format, the AV data to be recorded in each layer is preliminarily edited and recorded so that one Cell should not be recorded in plural layers (see, for example, patent document 1, non-patent document 1).
By using DVD recorder, however, when recording in real time in a recording medium having two layers, the AV data cannot be recorded by authoring preliminarily so that one Cell should not be recorded in plural layers, it was impossible to record in conformity with DVD-Video standard.    Patent document 1: JP, 2000-48542, A    Non-patent document 1: DVD Specifications for Read-Only Disc Part 3, version 1.0 Aug. 1996
That is, it is impossible to record in real time so as to conform to DVD-Video standard designating “one Cell should not be recorded over plural layers.”